


Untitled

by CoatTheBoneless



Series: Poems [4]
Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:14:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 74
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25495183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoatTheBoneless/pseuds/CoatTheBoneless
Summary: I live in Washington. This was written in California
Series: Poems [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1126374
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	Untitled

I can almost see mountains  
Beyond the horizon.  
There are supposed to be mountains.  
They were always there before.  
I think, in my state  
There is a silhouette against the horizon.  
But the only true  
Jagged line is the  
Wake of some plane.  
Or maybe a rocket?  
There were no flashes tonight,  
Green or otherwise  
And the warped eye of the horizon  
Not only hides green from us,  
But people shooting for the stars.

**Author's Note:**

> [Find me on Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/coat-the-boneless)   
> 


End file.
